Tapi Ayah!
by KopiSore
Summary: Setelah Arthur dan Francis pikir kedua anaknya sudah berada di sekolah dan bersekolah untuk pertamakalinya, ternyata mereka salah! Satu anak mereka ternyata tertinggal dan baru bangun tidur! Yap! seperti yang diduga itu adalah Matthew! Tapi... inti ceritanya bukan itu! Just Read! FACE family, FrUk AU.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Fai, iya memang mengejutkan bukan? #Sarcasm**

 **Warning : Its FrUking FACE family. Cerita iseng yang ditulis dikala senggang dengan kemungkinan Typo yang besar dan ketidak jelasan yang lain. YAOI dan AU.**

 **0-0-0-0**

Dengan langkah ringan, Francis dan Arthur memasuki rumah mereka. Arthur memilih duduk di sofanya dan memilih membaca novelnya yang sudah terlihat lecek karena sering dibaca olehnya sementara Francis berjalan memasuki dapur dan berkutat membersihkan panci kotor hasil kerja Arthur. Ya, Arthur memang memasak tadi pagi subuh dan itu menghasilkan panci gosong dan dapur berantakan. Tentu hal itu menghasilkan pertengkaran 'kecil' diantara keduanya sebelum mengantar anak mereka pergi kesekolah. Namun sekarang, seperti biasanya, pertengkaran mereka terlupakan seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

" ** _Mon dieu angleterre_**! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan alat masak ku yang indah ini?!" Francis menjerit frustasi dari dapur ketika lelah menggosok panci **_stainless_** yang sudah menjadi hitam. Melihat tidak adanya perubahan yang signifikan terjadi dengan panci hitamnya, Francis memilih meninggalkan pancinya terendam didalam air dan pergi memeluk Arthur dari belakang sofa dan merengek. " ** _Mon cher_**! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu!"

"Oh **_git_**!" Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal. "Hanya panci seng! Untuk apa merengek! Kau bisa membelinya lagi!"

"Sebuah alat masak adalah jiwa seorang koki! Tidak mudah mengganti jiwa seorang koki!" Francis masih merengek, "Lagi pula untuk apa kau mengorbankan panci ku untuk membuat batu bata?!"

"Itu bukan batu bata! Itu **_scone_**!" Sebuah jitakan keras Francis dapatkan dari Arthur yang kesal, "Lagi pula, apa salahnya aku membuat **_scone_** untuk anak kita yang sedang pertamakali merasakan sekolah?"

Rengekan Francis terhenti. Ia mengecup tengkuk leher Arthur dengan lembut lalu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada tengkuk suami Inggrisnya tersebut. "Kita sudah semakin tua **_non_**?" Anak kita sudah begitu besar hingga bisa masuk sekolah." Gumam Francis pelan. Arthur tersenyum tipis sambil terus membaca novelnya. Sama sekali tak merasa bermasalah dengan Francis yang sedang bermanja-manja padanya itu.

"Kau saja yang semakin terlihat tua," Kata Arthur, "Aku tentu saja akan terus terlihat muda bagaimanapun umurku nanti."

" ** _Non_** , terbalik **_mon cher_** , kau pasti akan lebih dulu terlihat seperti kakek karena kau lebih suka marah dibanding diriku," Francis mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyum nakal, "Tapi mau sebagaimanapun kau berubah menjadi tua dengan kerutan mengerikan. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu." Francis lalu mengecup pipi Arthur. Membuat sang pria **_gentleman_** itu mengerlingkan matanya dengan muak namun dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Idiot, jangan mengatakan hal menjijikan yang bisa membuatku muak." Arthur menutup bukunya dan melirik suaminya tersebut dari ujung matanya. Francis yang mendapatkan ucapan kasar hanya menyeringai. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Arthur. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pria Inggris itu hingga jarak hanya tersisa beberapa centi. "Mengatakan apa? Hm…?" Bibir Francis bergerak perlahan.

"Papa… Ayah…"

Nyaris saja kedua bibir itu bertemu andaikata sebuah suara manis tidak memotong gerakan Francis tersebut. Arthur langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Mata hijaunya menatap bocah berumur 6 tahun berambut ikal pirang yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Tangan kirinya memeluk boneka beruang putih besar sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Terlihat sekali kalau bocah itu baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Matthew!" Arthur menjerit panik, "Astaga! Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang ketinggalan waktu mengantar Alfred kesekolah!"

Matthew, salah satu anak angkat dari pasangan Kirkland-Bonnefoy itu hanya bisa menatap kedua ayahnya dengan kebingungan. "Ada apa ayah?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. Namun Arthur maupun Francis tidak menjawab. Arthur malah dengan sigap menarik anaknya kekamar mandi yang ada dilantai dua dan memandikan Matthew dengan cepat. Ia juga mengeringkan tubuh Matthew dengan gerakan super dan mengganti piama sang anak dengan pakaian harian. Setelah beres, Arthur dengan cepat menarik bocah yang sedang kebingungan itu kembali kelantai satu dimana Francis sedang menunggunya didepan pintu masuk dengan kunci mobil ditangan beserta tas ransel baru berwarna putih dengan gambar daun maple ditengahnya.

"Ayah… Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Matthew bingung setelah ia berdiri didepan pintu dan Arthur berjongkok untuk dapat menatap mata violet anaknya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja kesekolahmu. Ini kan hari pertamamu kesekolah." Jelas Arthur. Ia lalu mengelus rambut pirang Matthew dengan lembut, "Belajar yang baik ok?"

"Ok… Tapi—"

Arthur memotong ucapan anaknya yang kelihatannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Makan bekalmu, jangan ada yang tersisa." Ingatnya. Matthew Jadi tambah bingung.

"Tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Matthew, aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu." Arthur lagi-lagi memotong ucapan anaknya. Matthew langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Francis. Meminta pertolongan pada papanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada ayahnya. Francis yang seakan mengerti, ikut masuk kedalam percakapan Arthur.

" ** _Mon cher_** … Kau mau meracuni Matthew dihari pertamanya sekolah?!"

Matthew kecewa. Francis mengatakan hal benar, namun itu bukanlah kata yang diinginkan Matthew. Untuk keadaan ini. Sementara Arthur menatap Francis tajam.

"Sssht! Diamlah Francis! Ini antara ayah dan anak!" Ingat Arthur, dalam Hati Francis mengganti kata 'ayah' dengan 'ibu'.

Arthur kembali berfokus pada anaknya, "Matthew, kalau ada yang mengganggumu, beri tahu ayah ok?"

"Atau tendang sa—" Francis ingin menambahkan ucapan antara 'ayah dan anak' dari Arthur tapi tentu saja, tindakan Francis mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

"FRANCIS!"

"Apa?" Francis malah tersenyum jahil dan bertingkah tak bersalah, "Matthew tak mungkin melakukannya kan? Alfred pastinya iya, makannya aku tak mengatakan apapun saat dia mendapatkan nasehat darimu."

Arthur mengeram, namun ia segera kembali kepada Matthew, "Jaga saudaramu ok?"

"Tapi ayaaaaah!"

"Kau tahu saudaramu itu biang masalah! Sekarang ayo pergi." Arthur bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Matthew. Namun Matthew yang sadar kalau kedua ayahnya itu salah paham dan sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya itu menjerit.

"Demi maple! Sekolah dimulai besok!"

"….."

Hening loh…

"Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan ini dari tadi!"

"…."

"FRANCIS! JEMPUT ALFRED!"

" ** _MON DIEU!_** "


End file.
